A Heart's Desire
by thundra501
Summary: Princess Peach is trying to help Daisy get a boyfriend but what happens when they meet before she introduces them to each other.
1. Love At First Sight?

**Daisy's POV**

It all started when Princess Peach told me that she was throwing another party. I really didn't want to go to this party because it usually ends up with her trying to get me a boyfriend. I don't know why she is even trying and why would she practically beg me to attend. I can't no matter how hard I try to refuse the invitation to her party.

The last party ended up with me hiding from Waluigi because he wanted to be my man. I don't get it because Peach told Waluigi wasn't the guy she wanted me to meet at the party. Why throw another party? Why not schedule a private meet and greet? I'll never know the fuss of parties, all I know is that I'm the laid back sporty type of girl. I do hope that I will finally meet the guy of my dreams before Peach introduces him so I won't feel desperate.

**Luigi's POV**

I don't understand Princess Peach, throwing parties everyday and begging me to come and attend. I usually don't show up until tonight. Mario keeps telling me I miss out on fun, so this ends up with me going to Mushroom Plaza to buy a tuxedo. Hopefully that Trinity won't stalk me and get the wrong idea about this.

**Normal POV**

Both Luigi and Daisy were out shopping for their outfits at Mushroom Plaza, when they run into each other. They both crash and fell with their purchases.

"Sorry about this. I wasn't watching where I was going." Luigi said before looking at her.

"No this is completely my fault. I was the one not watching where I was going." She replies before looking at him.

The very second they look into each other's eyes, Luigi felt his heart race and Daisy felt her heart skipped a beat. Luigi was blushing a bright red from the incident mentally scolding himself for not watching where he was going. Daisy was blushing and mentally scolding herself for not watching where she was going.

"What is your name? Do you live around here?" Luigi asked smiling a bashful smile

"My name is Daisy and not really. I am staying at the Mushroom Plaza Hotel. What is your name? Do you live around here?" Daisy asked smiling a bashful and excited smile

"My name is Luigi and no I actually live in the countryside in a mansion. Are you just here on a vacation trip, or a business trip?" he replied helping her up and picking up her shopping bags.

"I am on a vacation trip and today is my first day. I still need to find a decent hotel to stay in for the night. Thanks for your help Luigi." She replied blushing

"You can stay at my place if you want to. Besides it is not that far from here." He replied blushing a deeper red

"Really, I don't want to be a burden on you. Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Yes, I want you to stay with me. Besides you probably never seen that side of Mushroom Kingdom before. You probably would get bored of always here shopping instead of playing sports." He replied causing Daisy's heart to beat faster.

"How did you know I like to play sports?" she asked smiling a surprised smile

"You look like you are the sports kind of girl. I like sporty types; they are more fun than the party types. I'm Mario's little brother by the way, do you know anyone besides me here?" he replied thinking _'She is so beautiful. I hope she is going to the ball, because I'm going to be a very bored plumber without her with me.'_

"I didn't know that you are Mario's little brother. Yes, I know Princess Peach, Yoshi, and best of all you." She replied without thinking about the last statement.

They didn't even realized that they were walking to Luigi's mansion until they arrived at the front step. Daisy couldn't believe that he lived in a mansion like this one. _'He is so sweet and kind to own this place. I bet he won it in a contest; after all he does seem like sporty type. I think I'm in love with him.'_

Luigi felt surprised that their whole conservation had lasted throughout the whole trip. _'No matter, as long as I am with her.' _He opened the door to let her in and gave her a tour of the place. He felt like shy, bashful Luigi all over again and he was smiling like a fool. She was about to slip and fall when Luigi tried to catch her only to fall with her. When they landed Daisy was under Luigi and their eyes locked onto the other.

**Me: My first luigixdaisy story**

**Luigi: Thundra does not own the characters**

**Daisy: Read & Review**


	2. Feelings Revealed?

Their eyes locked on each other. Luigi was blushing three different shades of red as to where Daisy was blushing a very bright red. He couldn't tear his eyes from her sapphire blue eyes and he was breathless at her beauty. She couldn't tear her eyes from his blue eyes and was speechless at his looks. She wanted to kiss him but he got up and said:

"Terribly sorry about that Daisy. Didn't mean to fall on top of you."

"It's ok Luigi, not like you fell on purpose." She replied slightly laughing at his reaction

After Luigi had given Daisy the tour, he wanted to cook for her. Daisy however wanted to cook for him since this was his house and he wasn't even charging rent. She had argued that it was the least she could do to thank him. He then suggested that they both could cook, however Daisy insisted that she cook for both of them. She was already hoping that this was the guy Princess Peach wanted to introduce her to, because she falling for him and falling hard. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the phone rang.

Luigi went to answer the phone while Daisy took the chance to cook for him. She had already started on cooking lasagna which is her favorite dish. She was almost done when she heard him say:

"Peach I really don't know why you insist on a royal party to get me to meet this girl. Why not schedule a private meet and greet?"

Her heart was pounding hard and her head was swimming with the joy. She couldn't believe that this sweet, shy, kind guy was the guy Peach wanted her to meet. She wanted to thank Peach a thousand times over for wanting her to meet him._ 'He is everything I want and he is the mysterious guy I have been trying to meet. Should I tell him? Does he like me? Do I ask him to go with me to the party or not?'_ He comes into the kitchen to find her almost done with lasagna and asks:

"How did you know that lasagna is my favorite food?"

"I didn't until just now. Besides I like lasagna, it is my favorite meal." She replies surprising him

"Where have you been all my life? If I have known you were going to come to the Mushroom Kingdom, I would have asked you to live with me." He replies causing her to blush and resist the urge to kiss him

"Really, Luigi? We have just met and yet it feels like I have known you since forever. If I had known you lived here I would have stop by more often." She replies causing to him to hug her tight

He stopped almost instantly and started rambling on how sorry he was for doing that and left. She wanted to go after him but decided against it due to the fact that the phone rang once more causing him to come back for the phone. Once he did she finished and the lasagna was in the oven, leaving her free to tell him she liked the hug. He answered the phone and stayed in the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's a me Mario? You are going to the royal party right?" Mario asked causing him to smile

"Yes, Mario, I'm going but I am planning on taking someone with me." He replied noticing her smile growing wider

"Well good luck, Weege." Mario replied hanging up

He hangs up the phone and asks:

"Would you like to go to the party with a plumber, Daisy?"

**Me: My first luigixdaisy story**

**Luigi: Thundra does not own the characters**

**Daisy: Read & Review**


End file.
